onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WikedBlue
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Devils Fruit Pirates page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 14:18, July 10, 2011 Jolly Roger Hello, and thanks a lot for the complement. I just made it in Photoshop using the Pen Tool. It was as simple as that. Thanks. 07:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC) yo Gee aren't you the progressive one here on the sight. Unfortunately your massive quantitiy of problematic edits to the site in such a short time has called down the lightning of myself. First of all, we don't need excess annoying categories, no offense... I just got done erasing like 50 of the them. Second, I've said it before and I'll say it again for the billionth time. NO LOGIA AIR or WATER FRUITS, why? The world of One Piece is 90% water or moreso, that combined with the massive amount of air on any basic planet makes both of them EXTREMELY BROKEN!!!!!, nice touch using a fairy tail charachter though, I don't see very many people knowing what that even is. In a ddition a water based fruit exists as Paramecia, HOWEVER!!, you are welcome too it as I feel like replacing it with a few new Devil Fruit ideas I have. But seriously, first a water logia is not even an original thing, please people stop thinking of it, everyone does except experienced one piece fans like myself, Water is way too borken as guess what AUTOMATIC ERASURE OF ENEMY DEVIL FRUITS! can you say BROKEN. If you want a water fruit so badly go to my page Monkey D. Lily. Anyway, your warning has come, much of the remainder of problems will be dealt with. Please, and in no offense think before editing. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 06:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Kawa feel free to use the powers of my Kawa Kawa no Mi. It is a bit different but in technicality lily is long dead of old age, my stories do progress you see, so thusly even if I had not decided to give up the fruit it would be available anyway. It is a specific fruit however, listen well, it creates pure water, as in water that is not ionized, it allows th user to manipulate this and only this water freely out to 10 meters, in addition the water cures poisons, washes away acid, and does NOT conduct electricicty, nor can the user produce enough of it to negate devil fruit powers and even if they could it doesn't affect them for some reason, but it is not a logia fruit, it is paramecia, but that should not stop you from creating Pure water "clones." I bequethe it to you for your use and reference of the anime/manga Fairy Tail I give you full permission to alter the Kawa KAwa no mi page and add you charachters usage in addition to the uses of Lily. Have fun and good luck MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" Kawa feel free to use the powers of my Kawa Kawa no Mi. It is a bit different but in technicality lily is long dead of old age, my stories do progress you see, so thusly even if I had not decided to give up the fruit it would be available anyway. It is a specific fruit however, listen well, it creates pure water, as in water that is not ionized, it allows th user to manipulate this and only this water freely out to 10 meters, in addition the water cures poisons, washes away acid, and does NOT conduct electricicty, nor can the user produce enough of it to negate devil fruit powers and even if they could it doesn't affect them for some reason, but it is not a logia fruit, it is paramecia, but that should not stop you from creating Pure water "clones." I bequethe it to you for your use and reference of the anime/manga Fairy Tail I give you full permission to alter the Kawa KAwa no mi page and add you charachters usage in addition to the uses of Lily. Have fun and good luck MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 17:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) oi *drops down from above onto a small ledge or something similar crouched above WikedBlue* Oi, you certainly are a busy person, intersting to see what you come up with, just be glad all members of the Bloodline 0 are now currently dead, well, at least in Blue Star that is. OH! That's right you asked me a question eh? *scrathes nose* Hmmmmmm, Templates huh... sorry, I guess I can't really answer that one, I still can't seem to fix the ones that are here. If I could I'd alter teh front page here and there, but I'm just not good enough. Oh, good work on many of your creations and keep up the ggod work all around, I do wonder if you have even caught the eye of Subrosian, interesting. Anywhoozits Niximos and Thundersnow need be back on Abeir-Toril, but I'll see if maybe Kuro will "join your little tournament, might be just the thing he needs to purify the tainted blood. Well then see ya in a bit dude. *Leaps up and vanishes* MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 03:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC)